Flame
by AwakenDreams
Summary: 10 Years have past since the great race. Eva now an space diplomat finds herslef on Nourasia. Meeting up with old faces, a new threat awaits. Can she escape this time or will all be lost. AxE
1. Chapter 1

AN: I felt like an Eva/MollyxAikka moment. Not sure where this one will go, might remain a one shot might not.

Summary: Years later two rivals and friends meet. They have change but clearly their feelings haven't.

**Flame**

Eva stared out into the rich orange sunset of the Nourasian sky. It was a long space trip here but it was really worth it, or so she thought.

This place was a lot different then earth. For one it was larger then the small blue pearl of a plane, two the trees were a strange blue-green color and the earth had an odd reddish tone. It was all strangely Alien to her.

No pun intended.

She took a deep breath and turned to face her bedroom for the next year. It was deiced by the Earth Federation that she be the ambassador to Nourasia. Why her? Eva asked herself this when they forced it on her and pretty much kicked her into the awaiting space craft. "That was simple" they had said. "you knew the prince during the race and now he is king."

Like that was suppose to mean anything. That was ten years ago, he has to be married, kids, and he was king now. An old flame like her would mean nothing, just another one of the women kissing his feet and the ground he walked on. Plus she didn't want to be here with him, doing work togehter for the next year, and most of all she didn't want to see his wife.

After all she still had a bit of fire left in her flame.

Taking a deep breath she scanned it. It was very nice. A four post bed with expensive looking sheets, a large closet, beautifully carved vanity, soft fur rugs placed in convenient places and most of all a huge bath tub with little fish like creatures as the fountains. It was a room for a princess.

In other worlds something that shouldn't have been for her. Maybe there was a mix up and they gave her the wrong room. So her bags remained packed waiting for them to come and take her to some plain looking room with no great view of the city and an uncomfortable bed.

Three days past and no such thing.

It was starting to make her nervous. In three days she has been shuffled around meeting to meeting. Three days of boring old men telling her what to say and not say. Three days of long lectures of Nourasian culture and conduct. Three long days and no Aikka.

Tomorrow she would see the city finally. It was something she looked forward to; after all it was better then lectures. Taking a deep breath Eva tore her self away from her balcony like window and walked towards the door.

'Young women should never be without an escort.'

"Screw that." Opening her door Eva broke protocol number 64.

--

Somewhere between the second left to the right and the right, right, left Eva found some open ground on top of something. She had no idea what room lay below her feet but she didn't care. Here she could see all the little lights of the homes below and beyond the castle grounds. The warm yellow glow from each window was a beautiful sight. They would look like stars if she could only get higher.

Stretching out her arms Eva let the westward wind assault her. She could still feel the warmth of the breeze. The wind beat away the chill for the moment. It was like someone warping their arms around you. Warm and inviting.

Yet she knew it would chill once night fully took over. The warm breeze would turn cold and bitter. Like all great loves, Eva added mentally. There was no true happy ending, just bitter ones. She should know experience told that much. Ten years and four different love stories for one Eva Wei. Two were racers which didn't work out for fan girl and boy reasons. One was with a friend, which was better left as a friend. As for the last one… it was well messy to say the least.

It wasn't like she had the problems in the relationship. One of them said she had trouble committing, the same one said it was the abandonment issues due to her father… what else did he say? Oh yes, that she couldn't hold down a long term relationship to save her life. That was so not true.

It was just no one met up to her standards. The two racers were selfish and snobs and treated her like a weakling girl. That wouldn't do for Eva Wei winner of the Avatar's prize. That wouldn't have done at all. Next was her gun man Jordan. She just went through a messy break up and he was there. A shoulder to cry on to really pin it to anything. It just turned out to be more by the end of the night. Oh they tried afterwards but it wasn't meant to be. Plus there was this cute girl that would be prefect for him.

And as for the last Romance….

She rather not talk about that or even think about it.

Her mind lost in the past she didn't feel the extra person on the roof top. Nor did she sense him approach her and lean down towards her ear.

"Pretending you have wings Miss Eva?"

Hot breath danced along her chilled skin making the hair standup on end. Turning slowly she faced the once prince now king.

"Aikka…"

"I am surprised you recognize me." He teased slightly a small smile on his thin lips. "What are you doing up here alone?"

"I…I…."

"No Matter." Taking her arm he wound it around his and began to walk. "Always one to break the rules aren't we Miss Eva?"

All she could do was stare and gape her mouth a little at him.

"I had them send for you, dinner you know? But they said you weren't in your room." Sharp and clear blue eyes shifted their way towards her. "it was good that I found you first."

"W-why?" 25 and still nervous, geez she really grew up lots.

"Because here in the royal home, everything depends on protocol and rules. You will be living here for a year, thus there are things you must follow. Offending someone here is not like offending someone on your own world Miss Eva." He paused slightly and lessen his sharp tone some. 'We may be a peaceful race but we are also strict. Here social manners means everything. It will get you what you want or it will bar you from it."

"I… see." Oh yeah that was what that Irukia was talking about. She should have really listened to that lecture.

"Good, tonight you will meet most of my court. " He eyed her clothing for a moment. "Did my servants not take you shopping?"

"I think… that was tomorrow."

"I see….well then this proves to be a problem. Do you have any dresses within your clothing from earth?"

Dresses? What were those? Eva tried to make a thoughtful like pose with one hand. She didn't want to tell him the last time she wore a dress willingly was at age five. After that it was all boy clothes and rebel like behavior. Rules meant nothing and she was there to break them setting records for the future generations to break.

"no?"

Aikka let out a groan for a moment then stopped in his fast pace walk. "Then you will borrow my sisters you two look the same size I think…" The king turned sharply taking Eva with him down another long hallway.

How the hell did he know where to go? This place was like a never ending maze. Eve tried to mark anything that stood out, so if she did get lost it was possible to find a way back. Distracted with that task she didn't notice Aikka opening a door and taking them both inside. Quickly the prince let go of her arm and went to search through his sister's clothing. Finding something he deemed correct he gently handed it to a confused Eva.

"What?" She muttered softly.

"Go change."

"Now?"

"yes now."

Eying him she entered the bathing room to change. It was beautiful white and gold two piece. It was almost like the Arabic style you would see in the old movies. Maybe a little belly dancer like in the design. She guessed the trim was made out of their rare stones and gems and the gold-sliver like material was their version of gold. Toying with her air she tried to look finish the transformation.

It helped that she left the earring studs and goggles at home. Her hair was still the same however. Sneaking a peek in the mirror Eva smiled softly at herself. It was strange to see herself in such fancy clothing or girly clothing at that. After the race she and her father did patch things up but he made it his new life's mission to transform her more into a young woman. Needless to say it didn't really work.

A year after the great race Eva became an official star racer pilot. Her manager was none other then Rick Thunderbolt. It was a great combo. There wasn't a race she didn't win and there wasn't an rival she couldn't beat. That lasted for four years until the new president indirectly forced her into a position for the Earth Federation.

Five year since the race Eva was doing desk work and talking with the leaders of other worlds. Eva went to all the balls, had dinners with the royal and the insanely rich, and became a real lady among the sociable. Yet it didn't kill the love of racing, the rush, the power, and the feel of the win. It just became a hobby.

A hobby….

Confident in her looks Eva stepped out to see a smiling King. Arm extended towards her, Eva gently wrapped her arm around it and then they were off. Walking down the long hallway and through a few doorways they soon reached the destination . This was the doorway into a new world, and that's when she saw a bit of hesitation in the young king.

"What?"

"Nothing." Giving her one last smile the two entered.

Flashy and bright. Those would be the two words Eva could put to the dinning room. The table was low and you sat on cushions instead of chairs. Bright while and gold colored sheets of some kind of fabric lined the large open windows and the wall. Gold and sliver flashed from the lights making her squint. Everyone appeared overly dressed for just one dinner.

It was just like when she was on earth.

'I wanted to get away from this… maybe I will take my dinners in my room…'

Aikka gently lead her to the seat on his right. Eva had enough sense to let him sit first before seating herself. After a few opening statements later and the king took his first bite of the meal, the other began to eat. It was awkward to say the least. They talked in hushed tones and kept eyeing her. After ten minutes it became annoying.

There was this one noble, Eva guessed, and she didn't like the look in his eyes at all. 'you won't get what you want by screaming and yelling Eva…calm…… calm….calm…'

"So Lady Eva…." His voice even sounded sleazy. "How do you like our lovely home?"

She took a deep breath before replying. "Its lovely, and your culture is simply amazing. I truly look forward to my stay here." Then Eva flashed her award winning smile.

"I am glad to hear that Lady Eva. What do you say to allowing me to escort you to town tomorrow morning?" Damn! She mentally cursed him. It would be rude to say no because she didn't want him to escort her. There wasn't enough time to make up a lie and she couldn't reject him.

In other words she was stuck.

"I have already made plans with Lady Eva tomorrow." Her head snapped towards the king. There was something in his eyes, something she had never seen before. Just a quickly as he came the lord left her alone. The women among the court began to whisper to each other about things Eva couldn't hear. Not like she wanted to anyways.

At last the dinner came to an end.

Aikka was her escort again and lead her away from the royal court. They talked about politics on the long and slow walk back to her room. What this treaty would mean, how they would help each other, and what the other would get in the long run. She was to get to know the people for a year and then return to earth. That was the deal. As for Nourasians they have already sent one of their representatives. At the end of the year the two world would meet and decide on a course of action.

She hoped it worked out fine.

For the last few minutes of the walk the talking stopped. They just enjoyed the soft quiet that hung in the air. There was something comfortable about it, like words would only ruin it. So they just didn't talk. Yawning softly into her shoulder Eva wondered if they could always be like this. A couple just walking down a long hallway not needing words and enjoying just the feel of the other.

With all her other lovers there was something missing. Was this it? This feeling of nothing? No it wasn't nothing… it was defiantly something. Whatever it was she lacked it with the others.

"Tried princess?" Blue eye shifted down towards her.

"Not at all!" Eva gave him the strong girl muscle arm and flexed it a little. "I think I ate too much."

"You hardly ate at all."

"you were watching me?"

"No, I just simply noticed you pushing your food around and when the plates were remove you barely put anything in your mouth." Aikka came to a stop. "you are far too skinny as it is." In other words yes.

This was a first, Eva just let her mouth hang open a little. "I was thinking."

"About?" The king removed his arm from hers so he could cross it over the chest.

"Like…..Like….I don't know stuff!"

A thin eyebrow lifted itself.

"Fine. I was busy being homesick."

"Homesick? You miss…?"

Caught in some sort of trap Eva just looked towards the side. "I.. I left things on pretty bad terms with people I care about."

"A lover?"

Oh he just had to be blunt! "yeah…something like that…We got in a fight while I was packing. He said if I left he won't be here this time." Running a hand through her hair Eva took a step back then stomped her foot. "I mean! He knows I have to go on long trips like this! The president thinks that I am the only one he can trust with inter-world relations. Really thought! He leaves me with no social time, no life of my own! Then lays this crap on me sayings its for the good of earth GUH!" This time she kicked the wall.

"I want to ring that guys neck! I know its wrong but really! I didn't ASK to work for him. His dumb men in black showed up saying that he had to see me. Then I was forced into this job! And my boyfriend well couldn't understand that, well he does but he still drives me up the walls and I think the same on his side. We just weren't…I guess meant for each other. I care for him… and I love him…but not like I should." Breath ragged Eva sheepishly looked at Aikka. That little rant had been waiting to slip out at anytime. She was just glad it was with him.

His face was thoughtful as if chewing on the information he was given. "I see… so you do not want to be here?"

"no… that's not it. I truly do love it here. It's just him. OH you most likely don't understand your girlfriend must love that sort of thing. You know the soon to-be-queen thing if you are that serious about her." Eva waved her hand back and forth trying to cover up her own problems.

"There is no other in my life at this moment." Something in his voice made Eva's hair stand up on end. Of course, it was in the good way might she add.

"Oh." Smiling now Eva took a few steps forward. "guess we are in the same boat then."

The two continued on their way towards her room. Once there, softly spoken goodbyes were exchanged and the soft click of the door sounded the end to a wonderful day. Now the next 361 Eva wasn't so sure about.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for your reviews. I heart them for all they are worth which is a ton! On with the story I guess, and by the way I haven't thought up a plot yet for this. So sorry if it seems sort of plotless I been toying with a few different ideas but none seem to say 'write me'. Yay for going with the flow!

Oh yes and the number on cure for writers blocks is reviews! So be sure if your fav writer is having writers block send them a review!

**Flame**

Chapter 2

Through loosely closed drapes the sun sent rays to the sleeping figure. Cracking an eye open slowly Eva sent a glare at the offending light. Lips dry and slightly chapped with the residue from her toothpaste the young diplomat muttered something into her pillow.

A pale hand grabbed the pillow next her hers and chucked it at the window. Sadly that attempt to get back at the sun for shining failed. The sun's light only blazed brighter causing her to scream in frustration. Throwing a mild fit that consisted of screams, kicks, and vicious punches Eva managed to calm herself down.

Ten minutes later Eva was soaking in a pool of steaming hot water. Never in her life has she been inside a bath tub so large! Dunking herself down into the water she reenacted the little mermaid scene. A slightly girlish giggle escaped her lips.

"I am such a dork…"

The bathtub or pool she should say was about the size of a small room. White tile floor encircled the bath pool and a place to shower was set up against the far back wall. It seems their bathing was much like the Japanese back home. Kouji had once told her that they would shower to remove all the sweat and dirt then just soak in the bath tube.

She never thought washing twice would be this much fun.

Doing the backstroke Eva stared upwards at the painted ceiling. The more she stayed in this room the more she thought it was for a royal guest. The thought of this was a mistake was still there but that didn't stop her from taking advantage of it. Oh yes back to the ceiling, it had something maybe a history lesson or a legend painted on there. Warriors in white stood against what looked to be an evil beast of some sort. The evil monster had long horns that pointed upwards, an evil snarl, and red eyes. Maybe the thing about the collective unconscious was universal?

She turned directions once the her back hit the other side of the pool. So lost in the painting Eva didn't hear the knock or her name being called from the main room. Her only thought was focused on what was the story on the ceiling and if she should ask Aikka about it.

"REALLY Lady Eva!"

Startled Eva jumped about three feet out of the water and splashing painfully back down. On the downward fall she accidentally hit her elbow against the bath pool side.

"FUCK! Ow ow ow ow owwwwwww damn it!" Clenching her wounded elbow red eyes darted towards the poor maid. She looked absolutely frighten. Eva took a few sharply inhaled breaths before addressing the maid, "Leave my towel there please? And in my suitcase there is a pair of black pants and a white loose blouse, get them will you?"

The Nourasian maid nodded and quickly left the room in search of those two things. Exhaling as she left Eva looked at her elbow, no blood no damage, in the immortal words of her father and Rick. Red eyes shifted towards the painting. "you evil monster you hurt me didn't you!" A good fist shake at the painted monster Eva deiced it was time to stop bathing.

Plus pruning was unattractive.

Toweling off Eva switched into her neatly laid out clothing. She had guessed that poor woman ran for her life after that display. 'they are going to start thinking -I- am that red eye demon.'

As she dried her hair Eva tried to think of what to do with it today. She could just simply clip it back, or fluff it up a little? There wasn't many things to do with her hair and it didn't help it had a mind of its own too. Eva took a good look at her reflection and deiced to leave it be today.

Finally ready a knock sounded at her door and leaving her vanity Eva opened the door. When then door opened there stood a very commoner looking Aikka. He had on one of those kind smiles yet there was something mischievous behind them.

Eva was starting to think she had been a bad influence on the young prince ten years ago.

"King…Aikka?" Her voice shook a little. 'get a grip! Its him!'

"Lady Eva, I told you once before you are not obliged to say my title. Aikka is just fine like always." He extended his arm again to her. "We shall be late if you dolly any longer. I must show you my lovely city today and there is much to see."

Slowly a more confident smile emerged and Eva took his arm. "If you say so Aikka."

and so the two adventures were off.

---

It was the market place first and that was a sure sight to be seen. Venders of call kind lined the street; there was a skinny man selling knifes and other objects while another large man sold fresh meat of the highest quality or so he boasted. There were jewelry shops and clothing booths and so much more! Carried away in the whole atmosphere of it Eva took the time to chat with anyone who would stop.

"Aikka! Over there!" Dragging the king along for the ride Eva pulled him into another clothing vender. "wow look at these! They are so soft! Feel! Feel!" She shoved the pants under his nose. Aikka gave them a touch and she withdrew them immediately.

"Could I try these on?" The earthling turned to the elderly Nourasian lady.

"Darling those are men clothing I have a nice dre-"

"No no I want these!" Giving up the old woman pointed to the dressing certain.

Aikka only gave the elderly woman an apologetic look. Eva soon appeared and proceeded to try on other pieces of clothing at random. By the end of that trip she had enough cloths to last a while and the elderly lady had a very good sales day.

"Do you like men's clothes Miss Eva?"

Pausing in her step she turned to Aikka then nodded with a cheeky smile. "if I could I would wear men's underwear. However there are some problems with that I don't think you want to hear about. Ever since I was six I been wearing guys stuff. I guess it was a way to get back at my father." Shrugging her shoulders Eva looked forward.

"Your father was that elderly man in your crew on Oban correct?"

"Yeah…he didn't know it at the time though. Man… it was just a mess…." Her feet came to a stop and she glanced at the near by stalls.

"Miss Eva what did y-"

"Don't ask." Back to him and face hidden Eva stared downwards at the ground. "I will tell you what I told everyone else…. I will not tell anyone what I receive for winning that race. That…is left better unsaid." Raising her head she turned and sent him a warm smile. "Let go there next!" Not waiting for a response Eva fled to the vender's stall.

What she didn't want him to see were her shaking hands or the fact she broke out in a cold nervous sweat. Ten years since she made that wish, and ten years she had lived with it not muttering it to anyone. That was how it should be; no one should know what words she muttered that day or were exchanged between herself and the avatar.

That race had been cruel. However, that was life wasn't it, to be cruel and unfair?

Life was unfair.

Thus after her wish was granted and she went on her way a silent promise was made. It was to never utter those words again. Yet, it appeared her wish was coming true slowly bit by bit and now there was only one piece of the puzzle left to fit.

Picking up a beautifully crafted necklace she showed it to Aikka. "You have such wonderfully crafted things here…"

His blue eyes glanced at the star and moon shaped stones. It was a two piece pendant; the first was made out of a slivery color stoned craved into a circle and on the lower right hand side was a star cut yellow stone connecting to the moon. On a neck it would hang at a slightly titled level so the moon would be shifted upwards and it would look like the star was coming out from behind the moon.

"Do you want it?" Eva kept her eyes on the pendant scared to see what emotion would appear in the king's eyes.

"naw… I don't need it." Carefully placing it back Eva turned to face the waning sun. "Its getting late isn't it? We should head back." And without looking back Eva started towards the palace expecting the king to follow her.

It was rude she knew, however he asked something very deep and personal.

Later once in the safe confines of his palace the prince confronted her.

"Are you angry with me?" His large hands grasped her arm gently.

It was odd his strange orange hue against her pale skin. At one time it had been darker and kissed by the sun but now thanks to this job it was pale and fair. The star shape stain on her cheek vanished along with all signs of the racer in her. She went from Molly the Race to Eva the Diplomat and she hated it everyday.

"Why would I be angry at you?" Jerking her arm back Eva began to storm to her room. "Tomorrow I have meetings to get to. Your council correct? After that I think I will take my afternoon in the library. I am allowed there with a baby sitter right?" Eva titled her chin upward a bit and sent a not so happy look at the prince.

"…." He had his own not so happy look on his face.

"well I don't care. I will be going there now." She gave him a respect bow, "thank you for a wonderful day King Aikka. I shall see you tomorrow."

"And dinner?" Nothing in his voice gave away his emotions.

"In my room tonight I think. I am tried and hot." Storming she somehow found the library. Slamming the door for good measure and for anger relief Eva glared at it. There was nothing he did that was wrong but for some reason she was furious. Eva just was and there was no logical explanation she could put to it.

Stomping she tried to find something she could read.

No such luck.

Instead of calling it quits she found a children's picture book and read that. Time past as she flipped the pages idly and before long she was napping within the oversized library chair. Drool had snuck its way out of her mouth and dripped along her right chin. It was the chime of the coo-coo like clock that startled her awake.

That's when she came face to face with an amused looking King and a very cold dinner.

"What…" Eva grumbled and rubbed her blurry eyes gently.

Silently motioning he pointed to her mouth. Blinking a few times Eva's fingers came in contact with something slimly. "OH!" Blushing brightly she quickly rubbed it off with the back of her hand.

"Look…I am…sorry about earlier it's just…."

He shook his head and gave her a warm smile again. "I understand I too took the time to…chew over what you said. It wasn't my place, however your dinner is cold." Blue eyes shifted towards the waiting dinner.

"If you could take me to the kitchen I am sure I can fix that." Raising an curious eyebrow the king lead the diplomat to the kitchen.

"Huh you guys don't have a microwave…so much for reheating it that way… oh well." Eva set it down on the counter and began to eat. She watched with amused eyes as Aikka looked baffled by her behavior.

"What you people don't eat things cold?" It took everything this earthling had not to laugh.

"Most women in my court throw a fit if their dinner is just below boiling." His lip twitched upward as Eva pointed a cold leg of something at him.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I ain't like no women in your court! I use bad grammar, I spit like a man, slurp with my head held high, and most of all……I LOVE MEN'S CLOTHING!" Laughing softly at herself; Eva was glad to hear his own chuckle within her laughter.

"Miss Eva you hardly ever disappoint me." There it was, something in his voice the same thing happened last night.

Another bright blush streaked across her cheek and she didn't have the power to beat it back. "Well…Well! MOUGHF!" Chomping down onto the meat leg it blocked whatever she had just said. Which by the way wasn't much just a whole but of gibberish.

Once the food was all in her stomach Eva turned to the prince. "I hate wasting food. So… eating it cold was fine plus you never know it could have tasted better cold." Eva gave him a slight wink she pushed herself away from the counter.

This time she extended her hand to him, "Be my escort?"

Taking her arm in his Aikka walked the strange girl back to her room. Again they softly bid the other a wonderful night and that was another day down. It was a bumpy day but a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thanks for the review I think I finally picked a plot and now the warm up chapters are almost finished. This will hopefully be the last one with a bit more info in them. Major players are introduced and soon the villain shall show themselves.

Oh and Eva's facial markings she had them removed. Why will be explained later.

**Flame **

**Chapter 3:** Old faces, New worries

A month had come and gone; now Eva finally realizing this great room wasn't a mistake started to actually unpack. First were her new Nourasian clothing that went into the closet then her earth clothing next to them. The vanity was cluttered with skin and hair care products, brushes and clips, and finally pictures of home and friends.

Eva's Discman shaped like a little creature was still with her. The diplomat had just upgraded this time around. Popping in a CD Eva hit the play button. Brush in hand she mouthed with the words,

" What would I wish for now if I found a shooting star that travels in the sky?"

Dancing with the beat of the music she began to actually sing softly with it.

"That promise I made when you left, will always remain in my heart"

Walking towards the balcony Eva stared upwards into the glittering sky filled with diamond shaped stars.

"Although the flow of time seems to be in a disarray since, if we connected our bright feelings on that bright star" The words flowed out of her like water smooth and crisp. Each one out was strong and filled with raw emotions.

"What would I wish for now if I found a shooting star that travels in the sky?

That promise I made when you left will always remain in my heart."

As the song ended Eva kept her eyes on the starry night. Over the past ten years that song remained her favorite. She knew it from start to finish and sometimes you could catch her humming it. It belonged to an old game but that really didn't matter. As for the band that created it she had all their songs packed onto one data CD.

Turning away from the starry night Eva went about her room. The past month things have actually been going smoothly. It seems Aikka's council accepted her intrusion and allowed her to sit in on their meetings. Most of them were elders who have been around forever it seemed yet they were open and cordial to her. A few of them actually reminded her of the old mail man at her school. Sweet and kind looking for a young woman's appreciation.

It was sort of cute.

Despite that there were only a few Eva worried about. Two of the newer addition to the council and the leader of it. It seems he did not appreciate the fact the king wanted a human and a woman join them. Her response to that was 'pig' of course not out loud.

The two younger ones however made her worry the most. They were political game masters. Eva had enough experience to notice that without exchanging a single word. The worse part of it was the fact they were twins and thus a team. It made her worry not only a bit but a lot. Walk softly and carry a big gun, that's what Jordan told her before she left.

Here she thought the saying was walk softly and carry a big stick..

Right now however she had to get as many men on her side vs. the twins who didn't seem to favor her much. Yet they went out of their way to hit on her in front of gossiping mouths but in private were hostile. Really, they should know the game better then that. Brushing her hair she pulled it into a tight and short stub. Eva slipped into her boxers and nightshirt.

Another interesting thing that has happened this past month was the fact Eva received a tutor. Now her reading level was about 3rd grade, hey it was better then picture books. Maybe by the end of her stay she might graduate to an 8th grade level! If she kept working on it she was sure it would increase over time, hopefully.

Eva grabbed her reading assignment tonight and settled down into her bed. A pale finger underlined each word as she spoke them out loud. After a sentence she would translate it and move onto the next one. It was hard but enjoyable. Plus, it was something to pass the time.

As the night trekked on and the moons started their ways across the sky, Eva thoughts drew away from the assignment to the final race. Aikka never mentioned anything about the race again, yet it didn't stop others. She guessed people really didn't change no matter what planet you were on, everyone wanted to know.

Did she wish for immortality?

Did she wish forever victory?

Did she wish her dead mother to return?

Did she wish to….

All selfish wishes, true she did wanted her mother back but that wasn't meant to be. The Avatar told her that. In a heartbreaking moment Eva came face to face with her mother. She glowed much like in her dreams and in that moment she didn't feel so alone.

However life was cruel as was the Avatar.

Vanishing her mother told her to wish for what she thought was right.

And so she did.

After that the Avatar told her something that day Eva would never forget. Not if she got a bump on the head and had amnesia she would still remember his warning. So she lives everyday waiting for the predicted warning to come true.

When it happened she would be ready to protect the people she loves once more. Even if it killed her. That was the promise she made that day. A promise she meant to keep forever until the end of her days.

Closing her eyes Eva settled into a dreamless sleep.

--

At the crack of dawn and the jetlag now gone Eva took her morning shower. It was her day off and her normal escort was away on kingly business. So there wasn't much for this little mouse to do other then visit the library.

Towel on her hair Eva picked out some cargo pants and a oversized shirt to wear today. It didn't take long for her to dress and exit the room. She prowled like a cat ready to dodge a curious maid or the ever annoying palace womanizers. When the king's away the womanizers would play. A lesson she learned the hard way a few weeks ago when Aikka had to leave.

Safely now in the library Eva picked out an interesting looking book. Climbing in herself proclaim chair Eva enjoyed the quiet morning as the rest of the palace woke.

Breakfast was brought to her in the library by Une. She was a middle age Nourasian maid who loved to fan girl about the prince. Une was also Eva's assigned maid.

"How are you today Lady Eva?" She asked a bright smile on her lips.

Eva turned the page and gave a dull reply. "Oh I am fine Une, a little bored but what can I do?"

"Oh so Sir Huni hasn't asked to be your escort today!" The maid seemed a little shocked and clasped her hands to the face. "Why I heard him talking about it this morning during breakfast!"

Eva's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Oh yes Huni one of two annoyining twins. How she would love to break protocol and call them everything horrible under the sun. They made it a mission to make her life horrible here. Not only spreading horrible rumors among the workers but also to the king! Luckily they only tried that once, the look in his eyes after that was priceless and the fear in the twins was so worth the humiliation.

Yet when the king's away the rats will play.

"Do not tell them I am here got that Une? Make up a lie or something…" Eva gently took the maid's hand. "Okay?"

"Why! Huni is such a beautiful man! Women would kill to be his lover!" Une didn't get it, Eva would kill herself if that happened.

"Please?" Eva pulled up her best desperate look and puppy pout lip.

"Oh alright Lady Eva. You are safe with me! Do you want me to bring your lunch and morning tea here as well?" Une put her other hand on Eva's in a comforting jester.

"If you could be so kind."

"Of course!" Smiling Une left the room a skip in her step.

Once she was safely alone again Eva collapsed in her chair. It was too much they were going to drive her nuts.

"Hiding from your would be lovers Molly the Star Racer?" The voice broke through the comfortable silence of the library. Sitting up she saw a much older and a little less scary care taker of the king.

"Of course I am. Plus they wish only to use me I know this game too well to be fooled by smooth lines and pretty eyes." She waved a hand with a slight grin. "Not at the king's side?"

"Not this trip I am afraid. My trainee is doing this simple mission along with half of the royal guard." The care taker took the chair in front of the diplomat.

"Lack in trust?"

"No I just worry the king would do something foolish."

"Like?"

"Falling for a human girl."

Those words were like one of Aikka's arrows and it hit her heart with prefect and deadly aim. Eva couldn't recover from those blunt words. It was an direct attack, aim to kill her in one blow.  
0  
"Then don't worry. There is nothing between the King and I. I am here to ensure peace for my planet. Hell I didn't even ask to come!" She was getting defensive. "You don't have to tell me it wouldn't work. I know that already. …I know that already. So get off your high horse!"

He watched her closely, "Is that so? You have no interest in the king or his throne?"

"of course not! Don't get me wrong I love it here but earth will always be my home. I don't have any motives to do a take over here so cut it out. Actually that makes me sick you think so lowly of me." Her voice was sharp and high.

"Forgive me Lady Eva."

Red eyes blinked a few times.

"I had to see your reaction. My job is only to protect the throne and the line. From our experiences your race should not be trusted. However during the race the king did show some…" Eva shook her head gently.

"No…I understand stop." She held her hand up and sighed softly. "You were only testing me and I fell for it…good thing too huh? I… really care of Aikka as well. He is a great friend and a wonderful ruler. I think that's all I am going to allow myself to be for him. A human queen would not fair well here would it? Ah yes I know this game well…." Eva ran a hand through her hair gently.

"Something troubles you."

"yeah…. I am a little fearful…this would mark the tenth year of that race… since I got that prize." Eva allowed her head to hang dully to the side for a moment. "do you believe in fate or destiny?"

"Yes Lady Eva I in fact do." The caretaker leaned forward as if curious of this human woman now.

' a time will come…when you will face an ultimate enemy. In that time of crises you will find old allies..'

"Me too… want to be my escort today?" She gave the caretaker a half smile. "protect me from evil politicians? "

He gave her a half hearted chuckle, "I think they are the ones who need protecting Lady Eva"

---

The two had traveled all over the city and then some. Each one exchanged stories of childhood and enjoyed the simple pleasure of the walk. Soon they had reached the capital's space docking grounds.

"hmm your planet is truly beautiful. You know? Keeping in touch with nature, earth has lost most of that I think…but hopefully with different views integrated with ours…it would make my world a better place." Eva watched as another space craft landed and her passengers exited the craft.

"You are truly a strange woman. "

"Thanks. I take pride in being that." She gave him another bright smile until something rammed into her and gave her a huge bear hug.

"MOLLY!"

Mouth gaping open she stared at the dual hair gunner. He was clenching onto her like his life depended on it. "I never want to fly one of those again NEVER!"

"Eva next time I fly make sure we are on different planes this guy nearly wet his plans during take off and landing." Rick picked the wax out of his ear and gave her a half smile. "Hey little mouse."

"w-what are you two doing here!"

"Came to make sure no sneaky Nourasian get into your pants." Jordan boasted proudly and left out the part of the sneaky Nourasian being Aikka.

Red eyes darted to the caretaker who looked a little too innocent. Sighing she pushed Jordan off her. "both of you go home! I don't need you two messing up my work!"

"I am here on vacation" Rick shrugged and grabbed his carry on.

"and…and I am here with Rick!" Jordan shouted.

"…nice to know you two have a wonderful time doing stuff…" Eva snickered.

"NOT LIKE THAT MOLLY!" Jordan looked horrified at the mere thought.

"I didn't say anything." She just shrugged her shoulders.

Rick just shook his head and muttered 'kids'. The manager walked over to the care taker and held out his hand. " nice to meetcha. Well little mouse if you need us, we will be at the local inn. Come on Jordan lets go."

"But…but Molly don't do anything stupid! Okay!" Jordan said as he jogged to catch up with Rick. A quick wave goodbye and then they were gone.

Turning her head slowly she gave the Nourasian knight a dark glare. " you did this didn't you?"

"I do believe it is time to return to the palace. King Aikka would like to know that your friends have arrived." Again taken back Eva followed him curious of what he meant. He lead her to Aikka's office. A nod told her to enter and so she did.

There sat a tired king with a wary smile. "Did you enjoy your day out Eva?"

"yes. Until something unexpected happen." Eva crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Oh yes that… well I figured you might get lonely so I invited those two here." It was so offhanded and cold she wondered what was up.

"well.. Then thank you I guess but… oh well if you wanted them here fine." She uncrossed her arms and turned to leave.

"Was what you said true?"

That statement froze her on the spot.

"Which, I say a lot of things."

"That we could never work."

Great, not only did he trapped her into showing her true colors in the library but told the prince. Or sweet Aikka spied on them , that one was more likely. That little….well he wasn't little but still guh! He tricked her twice today!

"It would be a fool's dream to think otherwise… even if your people did warm up to humans I don't think they would ever allow a human queen. It might happen someday if peace remains between us but…." Eva looked at the prince. 'not now and not while I am a diplomat. It would send the 'she is trying to get to the throne for earth' or that earth is trying to take over. I won't allow that assumption to take root and grow. I can't."

By the time her little speech was finish Aikka had closed his eyes. "That is very wise of you Eva… I too agree with that. So where does that leave us?" He opened his eyes to a smiling Eva.

'Friends. Very good friends just like on Oban."

"Friends?"

"Forever." Smiling Eva walked towards the door she heard him call after her softly then said,

"Forever and ever."

Another day down and yet more challenges await. Why was peace such a tricky thing?

AN: The song is from a translated lyrics from Day After Tomorrow's Starry Heaven. If you want to read the translation and listen to the song its on you tube. Just type in the bands name and you will find the music video. Starry Heaven is the opening for Tales of Symphonia. WOOT go Tales of game they are da bomb.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I forgot to put this on the first chapter but I don't own Oban.

Thanks for all the reviews. I heart them! They drive me to write more!

On another note I have up to chapter seven written out . That's about the story's half way point. I will post a chapter roughly once a week on Saturday. Enjoy.

**Flame **

_Chapter Four : The start of the end._

After they had cleared up the 'friends only' thing Eva felt a bit guilty. Personally and secretively she didn't want to be just friends. It wasn't like she didn't like him it just… Her heart pounded hard when he touched her, cheeks redden, and most of all she felt safe and wanted in his arms. That was a rare feeling for one Miss Eva Wei diplomat for the Earth Federation.

Oh people wanted her alright, the wanted her A: On their side, B: Dead, or C: both.

Why Both you ask? How is that possible? Well two years ago, Eva thought she was on a routine mission. Go there be friendly, smile a lot, and get them into the Milky Way Alliance, or MWA for short. It wasn't that hard most of the planets nearby with a civilize culture already agreed to be in. It seems war that they were over all the wars. So this mission was suppose to go the same as always.

However that wasn't meant to be, it actually turned into a hostage situation. It had been pure luck that Jordan went along for the ride this time. If not Eva wasn't totally sure what would have happened without her trusted partner. After that Eva went to extreme means to never let that happen again.

So far so good.

She paused to stare out the window into the morning sky. Eva wonder what would happen now between her and the king. It would be dangerous for them to get carried away with romance. Political games were dangerous…not to mention something else bothered her.

Dressing in Nourasian male clothing Eva gelled some of her hair back to tame it. It was time to talk to the two earthlings who had snuck their way here. It wasn't like she minded them here, but it was just weird. No, it wasn't just weird it was strange beyond strange. Did that make sense?

Slowly she opened the door, right now the only people up would be the maids and cooks. Secretly Eva escaped the confines of the palace into the local city. Weaving in and out Eva soon found herself at the inn. She marched pass the inn keeper and towards their room.

Meanwhile back in the palace

Aikka stared up at his ceiling and thought about last night. Friends? Could he possibly live with her for the next eight months and still use that term? Was he moving too fast and scared her off or… was what she said true. It would be bad.

Grumbling he turned in his bed and glared at the wall instead. He didn't want to be just friends. Then there was the matter of the twins. The king didn't like the fact they got a spot on the council just like he didn't like the fact he was related to them. The fact they shared the same blood made him want to vomit. They were angry that he received the throne instead of one of them.

Now they had a new target to get at, if he made his feelings too obviously Eva would well… be in trouble.

That was why he had his trusted teacher go and spend the day with Eva. It did help the fact he spent the day stalking them and listening in to see her reactions to things. A part of him was still glad the racer he at met on Oban was still in there… she just grew up into a woman.

A strong and powerful woman.

There was one more thing that troubled him. Once she had won the race the Avatar spoke to her alone, and since then he noticed the change. The naive girl was gone and replaced with someone else. As they said their goodbyes Aikka wondered if she would ever enter his life again.

Now here she was, different but still here. Sighing softly Aikka didn't know that his peaceful world was going to be crushed like a soggy paper cup. It was all because of one girl, an earthling girl. How far had he fallen?

Back with Eva

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Eva pointed what looked to be a candle stick holder at Jordan.

"Protecting you because you do a shitty job at it!" He returned

"I told you before I don't NEED your protection! I am not a little girl!" She chuck said candle stick holder.

Jordan dodge and watch it fly through the open window behind him. "You could of fooled me! You are reckless and you know that! Now you are budding up with the prince of jerks!" He pointed towards the palace.

"He is a KING now!"

"FINE KING OF JERKS!"

"GUH YOU ARE SO, SO FUSTRATING!"

"LIKE WISE!"

Both panting they sent glares at each other.

"Kids cool your jets." Rick sat on his bed stretched out and eating what looked to be some kind of fruit. "Little mouse, you have to admit Jordan does have a point you do find trouble wherever you go, remember Newuak? Yeah I am talking about that. And Jordan you act something between a jealous lover and over protective brother, I am sure it irritates Eva some."

The two just sent a final glare at each other before turning to look the other way. Rick had a point and thus their little spat was at a stand still.

"Now I am going to act like this is some huge vacation paid in full by someone else. Jordan I say you enjoy it too. Their food is great here." Rick took another bite and some of the juice drizzled down his chin.

Both of their stomach growled at the same time. "Truce Molly?"

'Truce and don't insult Aikka people actually like him here."

"Fine! You try not to set me up with a girlfriend."

"Deal"

"Deal."

"can we go eat now?" Jordan eyed the fruit with envy.

"beat you downstairs!" Eva took off with Jordan hot on her tail.

"Children when will those two grow up." Finishing the fruit Rick followed them closing the door behind him.

The morning pass and Eva said goodbye to her two friends. "I will sneak out again later tonight and we can hit the town."

"My my maybe the le president was wrong gin sending you here party girl." Jordan snickered.

"Shut up don't make me find that candle stick."

"oooh I am sooo scared."

"Children." Rick just sighed, "Better get going Eva."

Smiling at Rick she waved the two goodbye before sneaking back into the palace.

Jordan sent Rick a glare however, "how come you are nicer to her and vise versa."

He shrugged, "you just don't know how to handle women." With that the manager headed back towards the in.

"I do so know how to handle women! Hey Rick wait!"

----

Eva walked down the long hallway to the library. Her pilot senses were running on high. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. As she rounded the corner she spotted the twins. They had the devil's smile on their lips. Both leaned against one of the doors and there was a smugness in their blue eyes Eva couldn't place.

"Let me through," Eva eyed them as if they were poisonous snakes.

"What did she say brother?"

"I think it was… let me through?"

"hmm well Lady Eva," the one known as Huni looked at her. "One of these doors will lead you to safety while the other one leads you to your certain demise."

"…they are double doors that enter into the same room." She replied in a dead pan voice.

Muni the other twin gasped, "Huni! She figured it out! What do we do!"

"It doesn't matter because they would lead to the same place anyways!"

Taking a step back Eva eyed the two twins. Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

"You see lady Eva we don't like our dear king."

"Actually we want to kick him off the throne."

"why you ask? Because….we can." Huni smiled and took a step closer to her. "and you are going to do that for us."

"over my dead body you freaks…" Eva took a step back as Huni took a step forward.

"My dear earthling girl. That was the plan." Muni smiled and appeared behind her. "However someone wants you alive more then dead right now. So be a good girl and go to sleep." Before Eva could get in a punch the twins had taken her out. Limp and weak Eva collapsed to the floor and into the arms of the enemy.

--

Aikka was worried no that was a huge understatement. Eva was no where to be found and when he confronted her two friends they said she left them an hour ago. A few stated they saw her heading towards the library but no one was there.

Tensed and filled with worry Aikka checked most of her hiding places. Nothing. So again he checked the library however this time something small caught his eye.

It was her music player. Why hadn't he seen that before. Carefully picking it up he pressed each button hopefully finding the play one.

"Ah! Hey Prince Aikka if you are getting this message that means our plan has worked! Brother why don't you tell him?"

"Oh all right brother! Well we have Eva here don't worry she is safe and sound just some really bad people want her! So we made a trade! Her for your throne huh? Isn't that great? Oh don't think about trying to save her because by the time you get this message we will be off world, and by the time the fighting stops you would be hopefully dead and we will be safe to take the throne! Oh dear I just warned you anyways, well I hope you die King Aikka and long live us! Later!"

When the message ended all he heard were the echoes of bombs hitting his beautiful city.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Okay I am picky about story speed and I really dislike this chapter. I dunno it seems rushed but I had to go through all of this to get to the meat. But on the upside I have a few twists planned, nothing is as it seems.

On another note I been doing fanart, you can check me out on devianart. My name there is Akaichan. So have a look and drop a comment or two!

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming! They drive me to write more and give me fuel to finish! Honest! Also thanks for the time you take to do it, It makes me really happy.

There might be a name typo so if its wrong please tell me so I can fix it x.x;

**Flame**

Chapter Five

Eva was trapped somewhere in between reality and her dreams… or nightmares. Like father time was playing some sick joke, she was transformed to her old younger self. Everything was how it used to be. The tattoos on her face, the earrings, and her old racer uniform

In a darken cave she stood in darkness. Mind racing with the speed of hummingbird wings, Eva wondered what would happen next. That was a stupid thing to say because the predictable happened. Out of the blue a white light hit the ground and there stood the avatar.

"What do you wish for?" He didn't waste time clearly.

"I wish to have my mother back! That's what I wish for." Her younger self said all too confidently.

"Your wish can not be granted." The Avatar eyes narrowed slightly. "For she does not wish to return."

That statement hit her hard. All this work was for nothing! Like a banshee Eva let out a blood curling frustrated scream.

"Eva sweetie…don't be mad at him." In the background that same eerie music played it self. As if time had suddenly started to move slower Eva turned to face the ghost of her mother. Glowing just like in the dreams, Eva's eyes went large. "Mommy…"

Beautiful in death as she was in the living, Eva admired her personal hero. "Eva… I died. It wouldn't be fair plus… there are other people you care about correct? Ones that you want to protect?"

"But Mommy! It wasn't fair that it ever happened!" Shouting Eva threw her fists around like a child.

"Sweetie….listen to your heart and you will know what to do."

Like a figured made out of fairy dust Maya faded away when the magic ran out. Oddly enough however the music stopped with her disappearance. "Why…why did you do that." There was no mistake who pulled that little stunt. Head lowered Eva controlled the burning furry that clawed in her gut.

"So you could understand her wishes. She did not want to return."

"I…hate you.!" Turning to face the Avatar once more tears streaming down hot cheeks, she wondered if that was going to far?

"What is your wish." Clearly not

Breathing deeply she thought about her father, Rick, Jordan, Price Aikka. Alone here with the Avatar she could have any wish…. Any wish….

"Fine… I wish that…"

Eva woke with a start a cold sweat that trailed down her cheek. Wincing she tugged on her binds. It was some sort of handcuff and it connected itself to the wall. Carnation colored eyes darted around the room. It was small and looked very much like a cell. Smelled like one too by the way.

"Gross…"

"Oh so you are awake Eva Wei." Out of instinct her eyes moved towards the voice.

"what do you want?"

"To kill you what else?"

--

Things were a mess. Between the evacuation and fighting the intruders Aikka didn't notice the two earthlings behind him. Turning he saw a pissed off gunner and a blank face manager. It was just what he needed.

"Where is Eva you prick!"

"Jordan calm down,"

"I will not calm down!"

"Both of you!" Aikka waited for them to settled down. "She was kidnapped by traitors. However they planned this attack perfectly so I couldn't follow them. " The king handed them the music player. He would allow them to listen to it while he gave out more orders. This enemy was strong however once attacked the Nourasians would not back down. They were knights after all.

"You move to the east wall!" Aikka spun towards the group of men a few feet away from him. "You, yes you , spilt up into two head to the east wall and the rest of you help with the evacuation of women and children."

"We gotta go Rick…" Jordan looked at Rick before sending a glare at Aikka's back.

"Good" The king paused, "I am afraid I must stay here with my people. There is a ship waiting, Une will take you there."

"In this case your highness." The head of the council said as he walked down the hallway. "I do believe it is best you as well travel with them. I will try and control this battle, however you are our king and must not fall here."

"Afune….I can't not leave in this time of need"

"Go now my king. We need you alive. A dead ruler with no hire will leave us little choice." He nodded his wrinkled head and like that the ruling was final.

Rick jerked his thumb towards the exit, "Lets go then King."

Jordan just grumbled something about babysitting. Aikka smirked at the gunner for a moment as he lead them to the space craft. "Can you fly?" Aikka turned to Rick.

"This thing? Of course I can. I may not be able to race but I can handle something like this."

Jordan and Aikka shared a look, then under their breaths, "I hope…."

---

Eva stared at the figure. He was beautiful, no even that word would be an understatement. Long purple strands twisted and turned in a series of waves for his hair. Black eyes shone with no pupil just the white shine from the light. His clothing were tight and showcased all the right areas of his body.

It was the clothing that made her think it was a he and not a she.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"because of that silly little wish. Really. I wish I could bring peace! Don't make me sick! It's because of people like you I can't make a good profit." The cell door slid open and he approached her. "I love money. You cause me to not make money. You know what happens when my profit goes down instead of up?"

Nervous Eva looked at him, how did he know about her wish? "what.. happens?"

"I go out of my way to hunt down the cause and destroy it. Simple really if you think about it sweetie." Pale color fingers extended and wrapped around Eva's chin.

"You are the reason. Peace makes me loose money you know why? Because I deal weapons, make wars, and then profit from them. That's what I do and live for." The alien moved her head left to right, " and that silly little wish is ruining my set up."

Eyes narrowed she glared at the offender. "then why isn't my wish working on you."

"HA! Because I put a blocker on it my sweet as I did with the twins or they too would be under your spell." Leaning in, "tell me what you wished for, I want to hear it from your lips."

"…I wish…I could have brought peace where ever I went."

"Bingo, didn't think it would actually happen? People would stop fighting and be friends. It worked though and you were surprised. I am sure that president figured that it had to do with you so sent you on all those missions….but something else happened right?"

"That.. Kidnapping…that was you!"

"Oh you really are a smart girl. Yes that was me, I wanted to get rid of you however that plan didn't work out. But I got a second chance, sadly I can't kill you." His fingers left her skin. "because of that wish you are protected from aggressions like that but I can do this." For a moment she thought he was done, however she was wrong.

An aggressive kick slammed her hard again the wall. Another one followed until she could hardly breath. "I wanted to do that for a long time. Too bad I can't just keep going. Well sleep well Miss Wei."

Laying there still as can be, Eva wished she never had made that dumb wish.

--

"I am going to die I am going to die…I am going to die…" Jordan sat buckled into his seat next to the prince who looked just as nervous. Rick was doing crazy stunts trying to weave in and out of the battle field. Finally they reached the safety of space and hopefully it would be smooth.

"Alright where are we headed to?" Rick turned to look at the two.

"There should be a plasma road to follow due to their space craft." Aikka unbuckled himself and took the co-pilot seat.

"Hey why does he get that seat!"

"because I sat here first you buffoon and it's my ship." Aikka sent a glare towards Jordan.

"What did you call me!" The dual haired gunner stalked a few steps forward.

"You heard me a buffoon. I have been wanting to say that for years." Turning to face Rick, Aikka showed him how to search for the plasma.

"Well you royal prick I never liked you either."

"I am glad the feeling is mutual."

Growling Jordan threw himself back into his seat and sent death glares at the king through the open cockpit door.

Rick again muttered 'children' but took off following the road.

---

After fighting back the pain Eva settled into a dreamless sleep. It seems the twins were aboard the ship as well and that they were going to some planet. The twins had smugly put it her life was over and her bewitching habits were done for. It took everything Eva had, plus the sore ribs and stomach, from throwing herself against the bars and choking the life out of one of them.

'no blood no wound…'

She felt the shift as they entered the planet's atmosphere. The turbulence jerked her forward some then back against the wall. Yet another bruise, and another ache to worry about later. Moving a little Eva reached into her boot. They may have taken her on person weapons but not the other things.

Eva wasn't kidding when she said she'll be ready. Pulling out a long pin like object, she began to work on the cuffs. It wasn't rocking science picking a lock but it took skill and some luck. Hopefully the luck was plentifully.

Another bump told her that they had landed and unsure how long they were going to be here Eva picked up the pace. Cursing slightly and slamming the cuffs against the wall a little. Like the theory of beating it into submission they simply fell off.

"Creepy…but oh well…" Carnation eyes darted around again checking for any sign of life. Finding none Eva stood and approached the cell door. There before her was an old face and oddly enough mentor.

"Wha?" That was all she could do as she eyed the Yoda like alien.

"Is that all you have to say?" He chuckled as if amused. "Ten years and that's all?"

"But…what are you?" Pointing her fingers in opposite directions. Eva just stood there and stared at the little alien.

"Well I was on my way to the market and I found this most interesting looking ship!" Setice clanged his rod onto the mental floor. "Sadly I don't think that it is piloted by such good fellows. What rude creatures they be!"

"Mind letting me out of here then?" Eva eyed the hallways almost expecting the twins or that foul manner alien to return.

"Oh yes! Yes I was about to do that right now actually." Shuffling through his robes the little alien pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the cell.

"… care telling me why the servant of the avatar is here? " Distrust in her eyes Eva eyed the little guy.

"Vacation! Working for the avatar is hard work you know! Come, come, child this way!" Marching to his own beat Setice lead her off the ship.

"Wait… we are on Virus… but" Eva glanced around. Black smoke clouded the air and it was like an awful science fiction painting of earth. Mental of all kinds spiraled out of the ground and reached high up into the black clouds. It smelled of sweat and dirt with something else Eva couldn't place. The once beautiful planet, was now a industrial world. "I don't get it why am I…." Looking down Eva found her savior gone.

"I hate it when he does that….well I better follow his lead." Bolting off in a jog Eva looked for some place to hide and hopefully get help.

---

Huni looked at the puzzle with interest. "Lets see if we move it this way!" Red hands twisted the cube to the right one. "Damn it now the blue don't match up! Muni you try!"

"I don't know, didn't he say we have to watch the girl?" Muni looked at the strangely color cube. "Isn't this not following orders?"

"Oh come on Muni! What is she going to do stomp and scream some more?" The elder twin shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess…I don't know I have a bad feeling."

"bah."

"…. where is the girl?"

The twin turned their heads slowly to face a very angry looking boss. "well you see this little shrimp thing came up to us while we were standing guard and made us a deal! If we could figure this puzzle out…we would get a prize!"

"Yeah he said a great prize! We think he lied about being the Avatar's servant thought." Muni added in sheepishly.

"and?"

"and we been here figuring it out."

"……IDIOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTS!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your reviews I love them and look forward to them each time I post a new chapter. Time for some more meat and potatoes .

**Flame**

Chapter Six

Virus was an interesting world, not the cleanest still it was really interesting. But, right now Eva didn't have the time to admire the city or the planet since she was running away at the moment. Darting in and out of pathways and back alleyways; Eva took extra precautions to avoid the main populated streets. Turning she didn't notice the large belly or the thick beard of the person she just rammed into.

"Well what do we have here?"

Cautiously staring up Eva looked into a set of red tinted goggles. "…Rush?" Then again it could have been someone else, Everyone here looked pretty much the same in a bias sort of way.

"Why yes! That is my name and what is your name young woman?" He held back his laugh choosing instead to give a toothy grin. It didn't help he didn't have many teeth but it was still a big grin.

"Its me..Ev I mean Molly! You know from the races? The prelims?"

"Why yes! Molly how could I have forgotten! My you grew up! Welcome to Virus! But why are you out of breath? Come in side and meet the misses." Sending a searching look behind her Eva nodded and followed Rush inside to his home. She had to give it to him; Rush was pretty smooth in covering up the fact he didn't recognize her. Wait, Rush was married?

It seems she was running through the back allies of houses and he was just taking out the trash. Funny how the world works.

A big boned woman stood at the kitchen counter. Unlike Rush she had a full set of teeth, not pearly white but she had them. Her hair was a rich cinnamon red and it was braided into thick tight ropes. Like Rush and most people Eva guessed on Virus she wore a pair of goggle like things over her eyes.

"Hunny who is this skinny little thing?"

"It is Molly! The young girl I told you about! Molly this is my wife Bread."

'…bread?'

"It is nice to meet you Molly, you must be starving! Don't they feed you on earth! Sit, sit child!" Ushering her to a seat Bread went back to her cooking. Rush took the seat at the head of the table and nodded to Eva for a moment.

"She is the best cook! You will love it! Now tell Rush what you are doing here on Virus? And why you were running as if the Monster of Evies were after you?"

"I… someone…. Someone very bad is after me." Lowering her head Eva stared at the wooden table. "I was with King Aikka on his planet when they abducted me… I just got away right now…." Oh that reminded her of the soreness in her abs. The adrenaline that pumped hard and fast into her system was now leaking away into nothingness. So without that wonderful thing Eva began to remember her bruised body and it gleefully reminded her.

"I see…" The friendly tone in Rush's voice vanished. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

"I am not sure yet…getting away was my biggest problem now that's solved, I have no idea what to do…I think his planet is in danger, I mean King Aikka's… I need to call up earth and assemble allies to help." Eva rubbed her eyes to help push back the oncoming tears. Just like the pain, the adrenaline was keeping back the stress but now it seems she wanted to wallow in self-pity and cry.

"We shall go see our leader, he should know what to do." Nodding to himself Rush laid a gentle hand on Molly's shoulder. He looked at his wife who wore something akin to a sorrowful look on her face but put down the large plate of meat.

"eat and regain your strength. Molly sweetie" Here with Rush and his wife was like one of those old TV movie reruns from the 1950s or 60s. Despite whatever was going dinner at the table would make it better.

Nodding with tears streaming down her face, Eva ate. She ate until she was about to puke. She ate anything in front of her with such force Eva wasn't sure if it tasted good or bad. She just ate. She ate so she wouldn't taste the salty tears that trailed down her face of their own accord.

--

"Planet Virus?" Jordan looked through the cockpit window at the city before him.

"Why would they take her there?" Aikka muttered to himself.

"Who knows lets move." Standing Rick took his coat and left for the door.

"One of us must stay with the ship." Aikka looked at Jordan.

"Don't look at me!"

"shall we play a game of chance for it?"

"Fine, got a coin?"

"yes I indeed do." Pulling out a coin he showed the gun man heads and tails. He flipped it into the air and caught it. "Heads."

"fine Tails."

Opening his red-orange tinted palm the coin indeed landed on heads. "Have fun ship sitting" Leaving with a smug smirk on his thin lips Aikka followed Rick. The king pocketed two coins as he left, one that he showed Jordan before the game and a two headed coin he slipped in.

Kings never loose.

Rick eyed him with a bit of distrust but ignored the feeling. "alright if she was on planet Virus where would Eva head off too?"

"To speak with the leader assuming if she broke free from the twins." Aikka titled his head to the side.

"No…she is too smart for that… That would be the first place they would look. Wasn't there a racer from this planet?" Glancing down through his shades Rick took Aikka's thoughtful expression in.

"yes… there was one… Rush I believe his name was. Lost to Toros."

"lets find out where this Rush lives, Eva was pretty shaken up after that race I think, so if there was a friendly face she would look for, it would be his." Heading off on his own way Rick began to ask around as to where a Rush might live.

Taking the hint Aikka began to do the same.

---

Calmer now and with a full stomach Eva thanked Rush and his wife. "Thank you…I don't know where would I be if I hadn't ran into you…."

"Its alright! Oh and we have finally began to rebuild! You might have not noticed from this city but to the north our planet is becoming lovely again. Another time you must come and visit us Molly."

"yes, I would love to hear of your adventures! Rush talks about you so highly." Bread smiled again and started to clean the dishes.

"Here let me help you Bread…"

"No! you are our guest! Relax! I will have no guest help me like that. You will spend the night here and shall go see our leader in the morning. Right darling?" Bread cast a look to Rush who nodded.

"All right but I don't want to cause you any trouble…" Eva looked between the happy couple.

"Don't be silly. HO HO HO HO! Now I will get the spare room made up and then you can tell us what you have been up to these past years."

Eva waited in the living room for Bread to finish the dishes and Rush making her room. She took this time to look at their home. It was lovely, warm, and welcoming. Pictures of the couple lined the walls and mantel place . There was a fire place with a fire already blazing inside of it. As for the furniture it was huge compared to her small form and were decorated in muted reds, oranges, and blacks. Little accents of their culture appeared in small mental workings and other random mental objects.

The only thing wood was the table. It lead her to believe that wood was a rare thing and they were very well off to own one.

Her wandering eyes stopped when the couple entered the room ready to hear about her adventures.

And so she told them.

--

"No sign of her?" Muni asked sheepishly as their boss marched in.

"No." he growled sharply at the question.

"oh well?" Huni said as she shrugged his shoulders.

"no, not oh well…." Shoving the twins out the cargo door the strange alien glared down at them. "Find her then you can come back, if not enjoy your stay here. You have one day contact me if you find her." That was when the cargo door slammed shut and the strange alien was left alone. Or so he thought.

"Well" A soft famine voice broke the tense air. "You really fucked up this time haven't you Eris. Not only did you loose the mission objective but have two very loose ends. Foolish. What did the master ever see you in?" Turning Eris glared at the beautiful woman. "Well, Well if it isn't miss lover of wars herself. Aries. What are you doing here?"

"Why to check up on you of course. The master is very unpleased. The god of discord not doing his discording. How pitiful. Loose your magic apple again?" She giggled to herself at the pun. Aries had bright red hair that stopped dead at her shoulders. Her skin was a very healthy peach color. One would think she was an earthling at first glance.

"Knock it off with those earthling puns." Snorting Eris threw back his hair some. "I can see how they could mix me up with a woman but you? A man?"

"Yes well I was in that phase. About master, you better bring her Eris. Or else." In a puff of black smoke Aries made her exit.

"Always one for the theatricals" Coughing Eris waved the black smoke away. "but what does the Avatar want with this girl to interfere…."

---

It was nightfall when the duo had found Rush's home. Rick eyed the two maybe three story town house like home. It looked like every other house on this block expect for the giant sign that read "Rush Meteor Ace pilot for hire"

"You think this is it?" Aikka glanced at Rick then the sign.

"That's what the sign says." Approaching the door Rick gave it a hard knock then took a step back. They waited for maybe five minutes until it swung open.

"More earthlings?"

Casting a glance at Aikka, "I think we found the right place. The mouse is here."

---

Rush had let the Earthling and the Nourasian in and explained to them what happened. He also told them that Eva was sleeping a the moment and they were welcome to stay.

"Thank you." Aikka gave Rush a polite bow.

"We can all go see my leader tomorrow. HO HO HO. I will get you two some blankets the little one has taken our only spare room." While he left Rush hummed a happy tone under his breath.

Rick glanced a glance at Bread for a moment, "Only spare room but this place is three stories high?"

"Oh we keep most of our parts in the other rooms, it's a work shop of sorts! We only keep one room a room dear. Would either of you like some tea?"

"it would be a god send ma'am" Aikka gave the woman a kind smile before she left to put the kettle on.

It wasn't twenty minutes later that they were settled in and tea in both of their hands.

"Hmm I hope Jordan will be alright by himself." Rick said off handily while he sipped his tea.

--

"Those traitors…." Jordan drummed his fingers on the arm rest. "The left me all alone. Damn them!"

---

Dressed in one of Bread's night shirts Eva stumbled out of her room and down the stairs. It was morning now and she could smell wonderful things down below. Following her nose Eva found herself staring at a very unlikely sight.

"A-Aikka?"

The king sat at the table a glass mug in his hand. "Oh Miss Eva you are awake?" He looked too casual sitting there, like he was meant to be there. Meant to be waiting for her just like that.

Fighting back the tears Eva launched herself at him. In grace only he could muster the cup found it's way on the table down and still managed to catch the human girl.

"I was so scared! The twins they said horrible things were happening on Nourasia. I thought…I thought…." Shoulder's shaking Eva gripped onto the fabric of his silky white shirt. "I thought….they…."

"Shh…its alright…." His hand gently rubbed circles into her back. "I am here…they won't hurt you… Rick and I will find them…and make them pay for their traitorous actions."

"That's not it….they… aren't the master minds." Burrowing into his warmth Eva took in his scent. It was strange but strangely reminded her of apples. Something you would smell when you baked an apple pie or maybe roasted them.

"They aren't?"

That voice startled her for a second and blushing Eva turned to face Rick. "no… I didn't catch his name but…it's a totally different situation now."

---

Aikka regretted the lost of her warm body against his. He liked the way she came to him like that. He enjoyed knowing she felt safe in his arms. He loved the fact that Eva cared that much about his safety.

He watched with curious eyes the blush that spread a crossed her cheeks.

That look kept until she began to tell her story.

One word, the twins will be facing a fate worse then death, and this strange creature will face the wrath of a king. Not only did he attack her but his planet.

It was time for revenge and he will have it so help him.

"So…we were going to head to speak with Rush's leader. " Eva finished. "We need to get in contact with earth and send help to Nourasia." Nervous red eyes found their way to his blue ones. He gave her a nod to approve the idea.

"All right then Mouse, lets get you dressed eat and go."

and that's just what they did.

---

It wasn't hard to see the leader of Virus. Maybe it was luck, or fate but the leader was Rush's brother Dual. What was up with their names here? Molly thought that as she stared at the carbon copy of Rush.

"So you say his planet is in need of help?" Dual eyed the group, or that's what she thought he was doing.

"Brother! We must!" Rush stood tall and slammed his fist against his chest.

"Brother calm yourself! Tell me why winner of the prize must I help you, why we must help you." Dual leaned forwards a sneer on his large mouth.

She took a deep breath, "I… my planet will help you in return. Doing this I will make sure our planets form a strong alliance."

"And what will you do? Wave your weak little earthling arms about and try to smack the enemies with them?" Dual sat up straight this time.

"No, we will help rebuild your culture with things we learn from other worlds and from knowledge we have ourselves. In the time of crisis we will assemble allies and come to your help. We will stand tall and brave at your side as you will do ours. War is something earth does not want, peace is our objective as should it be yours." Eva waited a moment before she added, "I beg you. Please help the Nourasians."

Seconds passed, the minutes, until a booming laughter filled the air. "AHHAHAHAHA very well! Brother you were right about this one! Such Fire! Assemble our fleets, for the first time in years we ride to battle of our own will."

Releasing a tense sigh, she looked at Aikka and for the first time hope appeared in his eyes.

"We have to contact earth…you have a star communicator on the space ship right?" Another silent confirmation told Eva yes.

"Molly?" Eva in time to see Rush heading for the exit. "I shall see you on Nourasian when victory is ours."

"I thank you and your people…." Aikka added in.

"It is no problem prince! Take care of her, she is a real piece of wood there. Strong like it and makes great for a good foundation."

Rick eyed Eva for a moment and mouthed 'wood?'

"Tell you later. Thanks Rush!" Waving the trio bid farewell to Rush and his brother Dual. "back to the ship?"

"Back to the ship Mouse"

AN: One more of the puzzle is being fit into place. I hoped you like it, and for more pimping don't forget to check out my DA account. I have actually it a fanart oban phase so there are a lot of pictures there. Also there is actually an DA community for oban where a lot of great artist are.

Oh yes and tell me what you think! All sorts of reviews welcome and enjoyed

Akaichan (dot) devianart (dot) com


End file.
